


Post Scriptum

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sassy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Откуда, черт побери, у Эчизена посреди матча взялась бритва?Что это была за прелюдия и маниакальный смех?Все, что осталось за кадром.





	Post Scriptum

Название: Post Scriptum  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 26 июля 2013

 

*****************************

 

Тишину спальни разрезал переливающийся звон будильника. Вот уже в третий раз. Точным движением руки вырубив ненавистный предмет, еще чудом остававшийся в живых — или доживающий свои последние деньки? — Эчизен широко зевнул, огромным усилием воли подавил желание снова перевернуться на другой бок, посильнее завернувшись в уютное одеялко, и нехотя сел на постели.

Впереди его ждала тренировка. Воскресенье, шесть утра, у Атобе по расписанию выходной, а у него эта чертова тренировка. 

Жизнь несправедлива.

Сонный, плохо соображающий с утра, он свесил ноги с постели, сладко потянулся, совсем как кот, и вздрогнул, поежившись — после теплых объятий одеяла (и совсем немного — парня на второй половине кровати) в комнате было холодно и неуютно, несмотря на лившиеся сквозь стекло утренние лучи, старательно рассеивавшие полутьму спальни.

Флегматично посмотрев в окно на краешек чистого неба, Рема не сдержал очередного сладкого зевка, почесал затылок, зевнул, прикрыл на минутку глаза… и начал заваливаться обратно на бок. За спиной рвано закашлялись, явно пытаясь скрыть рвущийся наружу смех, и сейгаковец мгновенно вернулся в положение сидя, все еще не открывая глаз, лишь что-то сонно недовольно пробурчав себе под нос.

Он, как был в одних коротких боксерах, поднялся с кровати, размял мышцы шеи и потянулся лениво, даже сквозь паутину сна чувствуя, как чужой взгляд медленно обводит его узкую спину, очерчивает лопатки, скользит по линии позвоночника, плавно опускаясь ниже, и спотыкается на двух маленьких соблазнительных ямках. 

Эчизен отправился в ванную, забыв прихватить с собой висевший на стуле рядом с кроватью халат. Долго-долго возился с кранами, пытаясь настроить нужную температуру воды. Долго, придирчиво, ориентируясь по запаху, выбирал нужный гель и шампунь. Каждые две минуты сладко зевал.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он вернулся обратно в спальню, и Атобе сглотнул. Почти успев снова провалиться в сон, так нахально разорванный будильником мелкого теннисиста, он не мог оторвать темнеющего взгляда от принадлежащего ему юного тела. Обманчиво хрупкого, закаленного тренировками, покрытого ровным слоем бронзового загара. С редкими каплями, нарочито медленно стекавшими по плечам, торсу и подтянутому животу, исчезавшими за обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем, в эти бесконечные минуты казавшегося особенно соблазнительным. 

Все еще позевывая, Эчизен просушил полотенцем волосы, собирая оставшуюся влагу, опустил его на плечи и прошел мимо постели к хозяйскому шкафу. Открыл. Достал со своей полки чистое белье. 

— Рема… — хрипло.

— М-м-м?

Стащил с бедер полотенце, надел боксеры. Вспомнил, что где-то на кресле валялись шорты. Прошел мимо кровати, по пути подхватив с кушетки брошенную вечером футболку, и тут же натянул на себя. Наклонился, подняв упавшее с плеч полотенце, и бросил его на кушетку.

— Рема… — предупреждающе.

— Спи.

На кресле шорт не было. Обведя взглядом спальню, юноша недоуменно изогнул бровь. Пожал плечами, вернулся к шкафу. Выудил из глубин другую пару черных, удлиненных до колен шорт. Оделся. Вспомнил про носки. Наклонился, поискал взглядом на полу. Опустился на корточки, сел на четвереньки, заглянул под кровать.

— Рема! — угрожающе.

— Да что опять? — раздраженно отозвался тот, не находя любимых носков. Поднялся, выпрямился, подошел вновь к шкафу и, выудив другую пару, надел, прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой. Окинул себя взглядом, вспоминая, не забыл ли чего. Вроде все на месте. 

Почувствовав на себе обжигающий взгляд, он вопросительно посмотрел на отчего-то раздраженного блондина.

— Ну что? Мне пора идти.

— А как же утренний поцелуй? — едва сдерживаясь, с соблазнительной хрипотцой поинтересовался тот.

Эчизен закатил глаза, но подошел к постели со стороны парня. Встретился взглядом с темно-голубыми глазами, наклонился и легко коснулся губами чужих губ, прикрыв на секунду веки. 

Холодные пальцы коснулись его щеки, пробежались по нежной коже и легли на затылок, неожиданно сильно надавив. Брюнет удивленно выдохнул, распахнул глаза, встречаясь с потемневшим, полным желания, взглядом. Почувствовал, как чужой язык медленно обводит контур тонких, слабо сжатых губ, ласкает уголки рта, настойчиво просясь вглубь. Как губы сами собой призывно приоткрываются. Как Атобе нежно, словно в благодарность, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а после властно прорывается внутрь, сметая малейший намек на сопротивление, жадно, по-хозяйски обводя жаркие глубины рта, касаясь язычка, играя с ним, посылая по телу волны удовольствия. Как ухоженные пальцы перебирают короткие темные волосы на загривке, иногда сжимая до боли, как тяжелая рука сильнее надавливает на затылок, заставляя Рему наклоняться ниже. Еще ниже…

Не удержавшись на ногах, Эчизен чуть пошатнулся, попытался сменить положение, но хетеец неожиданно обхватил его свободной рукой за талию и с силой рванул на себя, заставляя потерять равновесие. Рвано выдохнув, Рема упал блондину на грудь и тут же был прижат спиной к постели, подмятый под горячим, обнаженным телом. Жаркие губы переместились ниже, жадно целуя охотно подставленную шею, чуть прикусывая бархатистую, дурманяще пахнувшую кожу, оставляя россыпь укусов и собственнических меток. Руки задрали сине-белую футболку, подняв до дорожки расстегнутых пуговиц, приспустили шорты, медленно, будто бы невзначай, проведя пальцами по линии боксеров. 

Спустившись ниже, Атобе поцеловал подтянутый живот, чувствуя, как под его губами он мгновенно втянулся, прилипая к спине. Обвел языком вокруг пупка и нырнул вглубь, слушая, как из груди брюнета вырывается судорожный вздох. 

— Кейго… — откинув голову назад, прошептал Рема, каждой клеточкой кожи ощущая, как сильные руки властно касаются его, проводят по груди, животу, бокам, разгоняя по телу сводящий с ума жар, разжигая на остывших угольках дремлющую страсть, как приспускают, а затем вовсе снимают с него шорты и следом за ними боксеры. — Тренировка… мне надо идти.

— Мы успеем, — разведя стройные ноги в стороны, хетеец закинул одну из них себе на плечо и мимолетом коснулся губами острой коленки. Пальцы легко пробежались по внутренней стороне бедра и замерли у влажного, с ночи растянутого колечка мышц. Медленно очертили, помассировали, то порхая вокруг, то с силой надавливая, заставляя тело под собой трепетать и замирать в ожидании. 

Брюнет закусил губу, сдерживая стон, когда Атобе ввел в него два пальца сразу, начиная тщательно растягивать, сначала медленно, затем все увеличивая темп и резкость движений. Не прошло и пары минут, как Рема сам начал насаживаться, слепо желая большего и чувствуя, как одних пальцев становится недостаточно. Хотелось большего, хотелось…

— Кейго!.. — кусая губы, сдавленно простонал сейгаковец, едва все внутри содрогнулось от внезапной вспышки острого удовольствия. 

— Мне нравится, — прошептал блондин, наклонился и поцеловал нервно дергающийся кадык, напоследок чуть прикусив загорелую кожу. — Мое имя, слетающее с твоих губ, оказывается, так заводит… почти так же, как твои сладкие стоны. Я теперь даже не знаю, что мне нравится больше.

— Заткнись, — процедил Эчизен, нетерпеливо шевельнув бедрами. — И давай уже!..

— Что давать? — обольстительно улыбнувшись, мурлыкнул любовник. 

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.

— Ну же, — прошептал Атобе, почти невесомо касаясь губами торса, подтянутого живота, проводя рукой по стройному бедру. — Скажи это. Скажи: «Кейго, любовь моя, возьми меня, я весь твой».

— Что?! — разъярился брюнет, вспыхнув как маков цвет.

— Можешь выбрать укороченный вариант, — милостиво разрешил хетеец.

— Кейго… — прошипел Рема, сверкая своими невероятно красивыми, потемневшими от ярости, смущения и страсти, золотистыми глазами, и неожиданно отвел взгляд в сторону, что-то тихо буркнув себе под нос.

— Что? — переспросил блондин, скрывая ухмылку. — Я не расслышал.

Юный теннисист поджал недовольно губы и, проклиная Атобе, на чем только свет стоит, пряча взгляд и заливаясь краской, смущенно процедил:

— Возьми… меня… чертов богатый засранец! Хватит уже издеваться!

Кейго тихо фыркнул, закатив глаза, но, вновь смотря на это милое, невозможно очаровательное чудо под собой, чувствовал, как вместе с появляющейся на губах улыбкой все его сознание затопляет бесконечная невыразимая нежность.

Одним движением он притянул сейгаковца ближе, провел рукой по закинутой к себе на плечо ноге, поцеловал, не удержавшись, соблазнительную коленку и, чуть приподнявшись, приставил сочащийся смазкой член к растянутому колечку мышц. Встретился взглядом с пристально смотревшими на него кошачьими, желто-зелеными глазами. Рема провел язычком по пересохшим губам, не в силах оторваться от дьявольски прекрасного блондина, от его гипнотизирующих темно-голубых глаз, смотревших внимательно, заглядывавших будто в самую душу, подчиняя, зачаровывая, и неожиданно четко понял, что все давно было предрешено судьбой. Они бы встретились, рано или поздно. Заметили бы друг друга, как тогда, в ту роковую встречу на уличных кортах. И не смогли бы сопротивляться возникшему между ними притяжению. 

Атобе вдруг наклонился, провел свободной рукой по щеке брюнета и вместе с резким, стремительным рывком, вошедшим в податливое тело до конца и сорвавшим с припухших губ болезненно-удивленный стон, целуя вечно упрямо вздернутый подбородок, едва слышно прошептал:

— Люблю тебя.

 

* * *

 

Много позже, удовлетворенные и разморенные, они лежали поперек кровати, приходя в себя после утреннего марафона. Перевернувшись на бок и подперев рукой голову, Атобе посмотрел на пристроившегося рядом брюнета и вопросительно приподнял бровь, встретившись с его недовольным взглядом.

— Я не могу встать, — обвиняюще выдал Рема.

— Вчера ты этим не больно-то возмущался, — усмехнулся блондин.

— Из-за тебя я опоздал на тренировку и теперь получу сто штрафных кругов, — сейгаковец помрачнел. — Капитан меня убьет. 

Атобе сдержал смешок.

— Это будет весьма неосмотрительно с его стороны.

Эчизен наградил парня недовольным взглядом и сел на постели, натягивая на обнаженное тело сбитое одеяло. Кейго тоже сел, тут же притягивая взъерошенного, несопротивляющегося парня к себе и спиной прижимая к своей груди. 

— Четвертьфинал Национального уже завтра, — после некоторого молчания произнес он.

— Угу.

— И вы играете против нас.

— Я так-то в курсе. К чему ты ведешь?

— Хочешь поспорить?

— На что? 

— Если… — Атобе легонько прикусил мочку уха, чувствуя, как по телу брюнета тут же прошла волнующая дрожь, — выиграет Хетей… — руки крепче сжали юное тело в своих объятиях, — ты будешь официально встречаться со мной.

— О-о? — Эчизен развернулся в кольце рук, удивленно посмотрел на блондина и, поймав его неожиданно серьезный взгляд, подозрительно сощурился. — Тогда… если выиграет Сейгаку… — он вдруг ухмыльнулся, а кошачьи глаза шкодливо сверкнули, — я побрею тебя. Налысо.

Темно-голубые глаза изумленно распахнулись. Атобе моргнул. Он был уверен, что ему послышалось что-то насчет его великолепных, всегда так элегантно и со вкусом уложенных волос. Ну, правда же, не мог ведь он услышать от Эчизена, что он… он… его… 

— Что… ты… — Рема видел, как медленно шок исчезает из красивых глаз, а на его месте разгорается праведное возмущение. — Ни. За. Что! Только не мои прекрасные волосы!

Эчизен весело ухмыльнулся и картинно пожал плечами.

— Тогда тебе остается просто выиграть?

Довольно быстро взяв себя в руки, хетеец пересекся взглядом с дерзкими, горевшими чистым вызовом, золотистыми глазами, поразмыслил немного, ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись к брюнету, в самые губы прошептал:

— В момент, когда судья на вышке объявит итоговый счет и Хетей выйдет в полуфинал, я поцелую тебя прямо там, на корте, на глазах у всех команд и зрителей, и каждый будет знать, что ты принадлежишь только мне. 

Чувствуя на своих губах чужое теплое дыхание, Эчизен тихо, не разрывая сцепившихся взглядов, ответил:

— Продолжай мечтать, Король обезьян. Скорее я побрею тебя налысо на глазах всех твоих фанатов и товарищей по команде.

— Идет.

— Я принесу бритву.

— Отлично.

— Я действительно тебя побрею.

— Сначала выиграй.

— Как скажешь.

— Вот и договорились.


End file.
